sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Цвет
Статья о цвете в обычном смысле. См. также цвет (значения). thumb|250px|right|Цвет - важная часть человеческого выражения. thumb|250px|[[Интерференция света в мыльных пузырьках приводит к образованию неспектральных цветов.]] Цвет (цветовое ощущение) — качественная субъективная характеристика электромагнитного излучения оптического диапазона, определяемая на основании возникающего физиологического зрительного ощущения, и зависящая от ряда физических, физиологических и психологических факторов. Введение Субъективно воспринимаемый цвет электромагнитного излучения зависит от его спектрального состава, от психофизиологического состояния человека. На ощущение цвета существенно влияют: фоновый свет/цвет, его цветовая температура; зрительная адаптация), и от специфических свойств индивидуального глаза (дальтонизм. См. также Психология восприятия цвета. Различают ахроматические цвета (белый, серый, чёрный) и хроматические, а также спектральные и неспектральные (например, пурпурный или коричневый цвет). Неоднозначность понятия цвет 400px|thumb|right|Спектр на экране монитора (справа добавлен [[Неспектральные цвета|неспектральный пурпурный участок). Яркость на красном, зелёном и синем прямоугольниках под спектром показывают относительную интенсивность ощущения на каждом из трёх независимых типов рецепторов человеческого зрения - колбочек ]] Понятие Цвет имеет 2 смысла: оно может относиться как к психологическому ощущению, вызванному отражением света от некого объекта (оранжевый апельсин), так и быть однозначной характеристикой самих источников света (оранжевый свет). Поэтому следует заметить, что в тех случаях, когда мы хотим дать цветовую характеристику источников света, некоторых имён цвета просто «не существует» — так, нет серого, коричневого, бурого света. Различный спектральный состав света может давать одинаковый отклик на зрительных рецепторах (эффект метамерии цвета). Физиология восприятия цвета thumb|400px|Средние нормализованные спектральные характеристики чувствительности цветовых [[рецепторов человека - колбочек. Пунктиром показана чувствительность палочек - рецепторов сумеречного зрения.]] Ощущение цвета возникает в мозге при возбуждении цветочувствительных клеток - рецепторов глазной сетчатки человека или другого животного, колбочках. У человека и приматов существует три вида колбочек — «красные», «зелёные» и «синие», соответственно. Светочувствительность колбочек невысока, поэтому для хорошего восприятия цвета необходима достаточная освещённость или яркость. Наиболее богаты цветовыми рецепторами центральные части сетчатки. Каждое цветовое ощущение у человека может быть представлено в виде суммы ощущений этих трех цветов (т. н. «трёхкомпонентная теория цветового зрения». Заметим, что у птиц и рептилий зрение четырёхкомпонентно и включает рецепторы ближнего ультрафиолета, выше 300 нм. При достижении необходимой для восприятия цвета яркости наиболее высокочувствительные рецепторы сумеречного зрения - палочки - автоматически отключаются. Субъективное восприятие цвета зависит также от яркости, адаптации глаза к фоновому свету (см. цветовая температура), от цвета соседних объектов, наличия дальтонизма и других объективных факторов; а также от того, к какой культуре принадлежит данный человек (способности осознания имени цвета); и от других, ситуативных, психологических моментов. Физика цвета thumb|600px|Непрерывный оптический спектр. Для мониторов с показателем [[Гамма-коррекция|Гамма-коррекции 1.5.]] Электромагнитное излучение характеризуется его длиной волны (или частоты) и интенсивностью. Когда длина волны света — в пределах видимого его спектра, то в пределах длин волн, приблизительно от 380 нм до 740 нм, человек это воспринимает как «видимый свет». Большинство источников света испускает свет с различными длинами волн. Спектр источника — распределение его интенсивность в каждом диапазоне длины волны. Хотя спектр света, достигая глаза от данного источника, определяет цветную окраску источника, тем не менее есть много более возможных спектральных комбинаций, нежели чисто цветных — RGB. Фактически можно формально определить цвет как набор спектров, которые формируют начало любого его источника, хотя такие сочетания меняются широко среди различных разновидностей сочетаний лучей разных длин волн, но они затрагивают в меньшей степени людей в пределах тех же самых сочетаний. Каждую такую комбинацию спектров называют metamers рассматриваемого цвета. Цвета спектра и основные цвета Впервые непрерывный спектр на семь цветов разбил Исаак Ньютон. Это разбиение условно и во многом случайно. Скорее всего, Ньютон находился под действием европейской нумерологии и основывался на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…), что и послужило причиной выделения именно семи цветов. В XX веке Освальд Вирт предложил «октавную» систему (ввел 2 зелёных — холодный, морской и теплый, травяной), но большого распространения она не нашла. Практика художников наглядно показывала, что очень многие цвета и оттенки можно получить смешением небольшого количества красок. Стремление натурфилософов найти "первоосновы" всего на свете, анализируя явления природы, всё разложить "на элементы", привело к выделению "основных цветов", в качестве которых не сразу выбрали красный, зелёный и синий. В Англии основными цветами долго считали красный, жёлтый и синий, лишь в 1860 г. Максвелл ввел аддитивную систему RGB (красный, зелёный, синий). Эта система в настоящее время доминирует в системах цветовоспроизведения для электронно-лучевых трубок (ЭЛТ) мониторов и телевизоров. В 1931 CIE разработала цветовую систему XYZ, называемую также «нормальная цветовая система». В 1951 г. Энди Мюллер предложил субтрактивную систему CMYK (сине-зелёный, пурпурный, жёлтый, чёрный), которая имела преимущества в полиграфии и цветной фотографии, и потому быстро «прижилась». Основные и дополнительные цвета 200px|thumb|[[Цветовой круг]] Понятие «дополнительный цвет» было введено по аналогии с «основным цветом». Было установлено, что оптическое смешение некоторых пар цветов может давать ощущение белого цвета. Так, к триаде основных цветов Красный-Зелёный-Синий дополнительными являются Голубой-Пурпурный-Жёлтый — цвета. На цветовом круге эти цвета располагают оппозиционно, так что цвета обеих триад чередуются. В полиграфической практике в качестве основных цветов используют разные наборы «основных цветов». Мнемоника для цветов спектра и радуги * К'аждый 'Охотник Ж'елает 'Знать, Г'де 'Сидит Ф'азан * 'Как О'днажды 'Жак–'З'вонарь Г'оловою 'Сшиб Ф'онарь (вариант: 'Головой С'ломал 'Фонарь) Чтобы вспомнить, где в радуге красный — следует читать цвета сверху, снаружи дуги радуги — и далее вниз и внутрь, то есть от красного к фиолетовому. Ахроматические цвета Оттенки серого (в диапазоне белый — черный) носят парадоксальное название ахроматических цветов (от отрицательная частица + — цвет, то есть бесцветных) цветов. Наиболее ярким ахроматическим цветом является белый, наиболее тёмным — чёрный. Можно заметить, что при максимальном снижении насыщенности тон (отношение к определённому цвету спектра) оттенка становится неразличимым. Характеристики цвета Каждый цвет обладает количественно измеряемыми физическими характеристиками (спектральный состав, яркость): Яркость Одинаково насыщенные оттенки, относимые к одному и тому же цвету спектра, могут отличаться друг от друга степенью яркости. К примеру, при уменьшении яркости синий цвет постепенно приближается к чёрному. Любой цвет при максимальном снижении яркости становится чёрным. Следует отметить, что яркость, как и прочие цветовые характеристики реального окрашенного объекта, значительно зависят от субъективных причин, обусловленных психологией восприятия. Так, к примеру синий цвет при соседстве с жёлтым кажется более ярким. Насыщенность Два оттенка одного тона могут различаться степенью блёклости. Например, при уменьшении насыщенности синий цвет приближается к серому. Светлота Степень близости цвета к белому называют светлотой. Любой оттенок при максимальном увеличении светлоты становится белым. Цветовой тон Любой хроматический цвет может быть отнесён к какому-либо определённому спектральному цвету. Оттенки, сходные с одним и тем же цветом спектра (но различающиеся, например, насыщенностью и яркостью), принадлежат к одному и тому же тону. При изменении тона, к примеру, синего цвета в красную сторону спектра он сменяется голубым, в обратную — фиолетовым. Иногда изменение цветового тона соотносят с «теплотой» цвета. Так, красные, оранжевые и жёлтые оттенки, как соответствующие огню и вызывающие соответсвующие психофизиологические реакции, называют тёплыми тонами, голубые, синие и фиолетовые, как цвет воды и льда — холодыми. Следует учесть, что восприятие «теплоты» цвета зависит как от субъективных психических и физиологических факторов (индивидуальные предпочтения, состояние наблюдателя, адаптация и др.), так и от объективных (наличие цветового фона и др.). Не следует путать субъективное ощущение «теплоты» цвета с его физической характеристикой — цветовой температурой. В частности, тёплые тона имеют более низкую цветовую температуру, а холодные — более высокую. Другие цвета, в том числе неспектральные (См. более полный список цветов) Смешивание разных цветов, изменение их насыщенности позволяет получить бесконечное количество оттенков. Колориметрия и воспроизведение цвета Воспроизведение цветов требует определённых стандартов. Важным элементом системы воспроизведения цветов являются цветовые атласы, в которых систематизированы образцы цвета. Связь цвета и спектральных цветов Существует несколько Цветовая система и цветовых шкал, удобных для применения в различных отраслях. Для измерения цвета используют колориметры и спектрофотометры. thumb|250px|Диаграмма цветового пространства CIE 1931. На внешней линии, ограничивающей цветовое пространство, указаны длины волн спектральных (монохроматических) цветов, в нм. Применение цветов Цвет широко применяется, как средство для управления вниманием человека. Некоторые сочетания цветов считаются более благоприятными (например, синий + жёлтый), другие - менее приемлемыми (например, красный + зелёный). Психология восприятия цвета объясняет, почему те или иные сочетания способны сильно воздействовать на восприятие и эмоции человека. * Искусство сочетания цветов называется колористика. См. также * Справка:Цвета в HTML-коде Психология восприятия цвета * Психология восприятия цвета * Метамерия * Имя цвета * Синестезия Физико-химия цвета * Хромофор * Свет * Электромагнитный спектр * Цветовая яркость * Цветовая температура * Теория цвета * Батохромный сдвиг Цвет в исторической науке * Цвет (геральдика) — цвета в геральдике. Литература * Артюшин Л. Ф., Основы воспроизведения цвета в фотографии, кино и полиграфии, М., 1970; * Вавилов Н. Свет и цвет в природе * Гуревич М. М., Цвет и его измерение, М. — Л., 1950; * Кустарёв А. К., Колориметрия цветного телевидения, М., 1967; * Ивенс Р. М., Введение в теорию цвета, пер. с англ., М., 1964: * Wyszecki G., Stiles W. S., Color science, N. Y. — L. — Sydney, 1967. * Deane B. Judd and Gunter Wyszecki - Color in business, science and industry 1975, ISBN 0-471-45212-2 Внешние ссылки * Статья "Цвет" из Большой Советской Энциклопедии На английском языке * Munsell Color Science Laboratory — лаборатория изучения цвета * Comparative Article examining Goethean and Newtonian Color — сравнение подхода Гёте и Ньютона к понятию цвета * Kruithof curve citation * Article by technical lighting manufacturer on rod/cone vision, with cites to literature * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy entry * Почему предметы имеют цвет? * Why Should Engineers and Scientists Be Worried About Color? * Цвет, Контраст & Пространство в современном дизайне * Наука о цвете * Категория:Цвета